


I can't seem to get you off my mind

by softlycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Model Haiba Lev, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Yaku Morisuke, Yaku Morisuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlycat/pseuds/softlycat
Summary: When Yaku finds out about Lev's up and coming modeling career he has some newfound feelings
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone ♡～  
> I couldn't find any fics that were mainly yakulev so i've decided to write my own, also, this is my first time posting something on ao3 so i hope you like it.
> 
> title of the fic inspired by the song "lost in japan" by shawn mendes.

The gym had a heavy atmosphere resulting from a grueling practice. Yaku and the team, covered in sweat, were now stretching. One of his team mates, who had a small injury, was resting on the bench next to them while reading a magazine. He called out to the rest of the team. Yaku looked up at him and took a swig of water. 

"Yooo! Check out this model, she's pretty hot," He turned the magazine around and showed a two page spread. A young and beautiful brunette woman on the right and, a tall and handsome silver haired man on the left.

Before he could process anything Yaku's eyes were directly drawn to the right. He widened his gaze and spit the water from his mouth, in shock.

"What the hell?! Is that Lev?! When did the get so hot?!" He shouted in Japanese, confusing his team mates.

" _Shit, did I say that last part out loud_?" He thought to himself. He was relieved that his team mates couldn't understand Japanese that well, however, he was still embarrassed by the situation.

"Damn, looks like Mori really liked her," The team mate that held the magazine laughed, prompting the rest to also laugh. 

Yaku tried to play it cool, as he joined in the chuckles coming from his team mates. To be perfectly honest, he was still in shock.

" _We still keep in touch, why wouldn't he tell that he's a **fucking** model?! I'm definitely texting him as soon as I get my phone from the lockers_," He had an intense look on his face which incited more weird glances from the rest of the team. Yaku couldn't care less, his focus was elsewhere.

As soon as the coach allowed them to leave, Yaku bolted to his locker with one goal in mind. Most of his team mates turned their judgment into concern, especially the one he was closest to and even considered a friend. 

"Hey, are you okay Mori san?" Adrik asked in japanese, he was the teammate that managed the foreign language the best. However, he still had a heavy Russian accent.

"Yeah, don't worry about," Yaku replied in Russian, waving his hand in the air and forcing a smile. Adrik seemed to be relieved at the gesture.

"Are going to shower now?" He asked.

"I gotta do something first, but go ahead without me," Yaku replied, with a drop of desperation in his voice.

"All right, see you in a bit!" Adrik said as he left.

"Thanks, Adrik!" Yaku replied before his friend disappeared into the showers.

Immediately after that, Yaku took his phone out of the duffel bag that was stored in his locker. He was fast to unlock it and open the texting app. 

**Morisuke Yaku**

OI! 

WHAT THE HELL HAIBA!? 

**dumbass bean pole** 🦒

what did I do now? :(

**Morisuke Yaku**

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING MODEL?! 

I LITERALLY SPIT MY WATER DURING PRACTICE

**dumbass bean pole** 🦒

HHAHAHA I WOULD'VE LIKED TO HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE

**Morisuke Yaku**

SHUT UP I WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU

DON'T TEST ME BITCH 

**dumbass bean pole** 🦒

OKAY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY :(

WHY ARE WE STILL WRITING IN CAPS

wait, can I call you? 

**Morisuke Yaku**

shut up

yeah you can call

Yaku impatiently waited for the call, he answered at the first ring. 

_"Hi!_ " 

"Why didn't you tell me? We talk almost everyday," He was kind of disappointed. Yaku knew that things flew over Lev's head all the time but this was different. 

" _I'm sorry okay! I really am. I didn't think it was that important. I'm also very new to the scene, the only reason I did it was because Lis said I would be really good at it_ " Lev explained himself. 

Yaku felt bad for being so hard on Lev, but that was their dynamic. And now, he didn't know what to say or to feel so he just made a frustrated face. 

" _Are you mad at me?_ " Lev asked and Yaku could picture the frown on the taller boy's face. 

He sighed, "I'm not mad, I just feel weird okay? And I don't understand why you thought it wasn't that important?" 

" _Promise not to laugh, then_ ," Yaku smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"Sure" 

" _I was embarrassed to tell you_ ," He shyly chuckled, " _Well not just you but it's an embarrassing thing overall_ " 

"What the hell are you talking about? You love attention!" Yaku laughed. 

" _Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!_ " 

"How could I not laugh at you for that?" He said while he kept laughing. Lev eventually joined in the laughs. 

" _Hey Yaku san, I'm glad you're laughing now. You were all weird before_ ," Lev declared sincerely, which made Yaku blush. Before he could say anything, Adrik appeared again and he was ready to go. 

"Mori san! We have to go, the cleaning crew is almost here"

" _Shit, I'll have to shower at home,_ " he thought before answering, "I've gotta go Lev, talk to you later"

Lev got a quick " _Yeah_ ," in before Yaku hung up. 

"You're blushing. Oh! Were you talking to your girlfriend?" Adrik asked, curious about the libero's love life. 

"Wh- What? I don't-" 

Adrik chuckled, "Sorry I asked. Want a ride home?" He offered. 

"Oh, don't worry, I like to walk home. Besides, I don't live that far. Thanks anyway"

"Sure thing, take care Mori san!"

"Yeah, you too," They waved each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

Yaku really hoped that the walk could clear his mind a little. He always enjoyed his walk home through the busy streets of Moscow, especially with this refreshing evening breeze.

He was halfway to his apartment when he started noticing. Lev's stupidly handsome face was everywhere, from the magazines in the kiosks, to the advertising of the clothes stores. At this point, Yaku didn't know if it was real or if he was going crazy.

" _I swear to god, Lev's annoying ass is haunting me. What the fuck is wrong with me?"_ He mumbled to himself, earning him more than enough weird glances for the day. 

Once Yaku arrived at his apartment, he took the much needed shower. He hoped that it could clear his mind of the never ending thoughts about a _certain someone_. Sadly, it didn't help. In fact, the water running through his only exacerbated his train of thought.

" _Why is this happening to me? There's no way I like that lamp post looking dumbass. Ugggh, this is going to kill me_ ,".

When he got out of that excruciating shower, Yaku decided to go to sleep as soon as possible. That was the only way to put a stop to this trainwreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of got lazy at the end (it's 3 am rn) so I'm sorry about that.  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♡♡


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev tells his sister about Yaku's reaction to finding out he's a model.

It was only his second week of modeling but Lev already had tons of work, thanks to his sister of course, and it was definitely more tiring than he had expected.

After a whole day of working, the Haiba siblings were sharing a big dinner together in their shared apartment in Tokyo. 

"I think Yaku san's mad at me," Lev commented as he looked down at his almost empty plate.

"What makes you say that?" Alisa knew the feelings his brother had for his former team mate and now best friend, and she worried when something was off about those two.

"I didn't tell him about the whole modeling thing and he found out on accident," Lev said, frustrated, as he put his hands on the sides of his head.

"What? Why?" She was genuinely surprised, they're always talking so it was a hard thing to avoid talking about.

"I was embarrassed, I guess, and I wasn't very serious about it at first, and then we got got really busy and I didn't find the right moment, and aaggh," Lev rambled and tumbled over his own words.

"I'm sure you didn't intend to make him feel bad, you never do," Alisa said as she extended her hand to hold her brother's.

"Exactly!"

"I think I know what you can do! You should do something nice for him to show him that you do care," She suggested with a big smile on her face.

Lev's jaw dropped, amazed at his sister's great idea. His eyes widened in excitement when he figured out exactly what he would do for Yaku.

"Oh my God Lis! You're the best sister ever, thank you so much!" He got up to hug Alisa and bolted to his room.

Alisa laughed at her energetic little brother and then saw the dirty plates on the table.

"You're on dish duty next time then!" She warned. 

"Yeah! Sorry about that!" He replied, already in his room. 

Lev sat at his desk and opened his laptop, at impressive speed, he typed; _Plane tickets to Moscow._

He almost couldn't believe he could afford to make this impulsive decision. However, the modeling jobs paid very well. He also had some savings from the part time job he used to have. 

"All right!" Lev exclaimed excited as he contemplated his plane ticket. 

_**10:55 AM - Leaving from Tokyo** _

_**5:00 PM - Arriving at Moscow** _

_**2 stops - One way ticket** _

_**Business class**_

"Lis! Come here, I have something to show you!"

"What is it?" She asked as she entered her brother's room. 

"Look!" Lev says as Alisa leans in to see the laptop's screen, "I'm going to Russia next week!" He throws his hands in the air. 

"Oh my god Lev! This is not what I meant," She facepalms, "You're such an impulsive dumbass, you better visit gramps while you're there". 

"Of course I will. Ah! I'm so excited!" 

"I know you are," She gives her brother a fond look.

Lev couldn't wait to surprise Yaku san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ♡～  
> i know this chapter was very short but i wanted share a little bit of Lev's pov, i hope everyone liked it. as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku gets a little drunk, Kuroo and Kenma are good friends to him.

It was a peaceful Saturday night in Moscow. For Yaku, it was everything but that. A few days had passed since he found out that _thing_ about Lev. He couldn't stop thinking about it, about him. The fact that his face was everywhere, didn't help in the slightest.

Every time he saw a picture of Lev he couldn't help but remember his contagious laugh, wonder how soft his silver hair would be, and miss seeing him spiking a volleyball.

Yaku was old enough to be sure of his bisexuality, so this wasn't one of those crisis. This was a _what if I have a crush on my best friend_ kind of crisis.

He sighed, "Maybe I should do something about this," He got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

And by _doing something about it_ he meant having a few drinks. Anything to distract himself from these inescapable thoughts.

After the alcohol had kicked in, Yaku decided to scroll through old high school pictures. This was, of course, a terrible idea. When he saw a selfie with Kuroo, Yaku couldn't help but miss those good old days. Back then, whenever he was feeling down the captain never failed to cheer him up. His eyes started watering and he decided to give him a video call, completely forgetting they were on different time zones. At the fourth ring, Kuroo answered.

"Hey bro! What's up I haven't hea-" Kuroo cuts himself off when he sees Yaku's face, " _Yakkun? Are you okay?_ ” he asked, clearly worried.

“‘M fine, just had a few drinks” Yaku answered, rubbing his eyes.

“ _ So you’re drunk? Wait, is it really late over there? _ ”.

“Just 1AM”.

“ _ What do you mean  _ **_just_ ** _ 1AM?! Is something wrong? You know you can tell me _ ”.

“Nothin’, just wanted to talk you. Is that so wrong?!” 

“ _ I don’t believe a single word of that, something’s definitely going on with you and i won’t stop insisting until you tell me _ ”.

Kenma peeks out next to Kuroo, “ _ Hi Yaku, if I were you I would tell him. You know how annoying he gets, _ ” Kuroo frowns at his boyfriend.

“Hi Kenma. Uhm, I didn’t want to talk about this to be honest. But… It’s Lev,” Yaku confesses, avoiding eye contact with the screen.

“ _ Lev? What did that idiot do now? _ ”.

“ _ Kenma, let him speak _ ”.

“It isn’t exactly something he did. Well, I mean ah- Okay so, a few days ago I found out he’s a fucking model now and I got mad because he didn’t tell me about it. The problem is that I couldn’t fucking stop thinking about him. I mean, he’s so hot, how did I not notice before and I- Ah fuck. Maybe I have a crush on him and I hate it,” Yaku rambled as Kenma and Kuroo just listened, their eyes wide open in shock.

Then Kenma remembers something, “ _ Well, it isn’t that surprising that you find him hot. Remember when you had a crush on Alisa because she’s super hot and they’re practically identical so…” _

“ _ Oh my god, you’re so right _ ,” Kuroo laughed.

“I will literally kill the both of you! It’s not that simple”.

“ _ Calm down, demon senpai _ ”.

“ _ What do you mean is not that simple? _ ” Kenma asked.

“I mean, I may actually like him. Not just because he’s hot! For his dumbass personality or whatever," Yaku rolls his eyes. 

" _ You're such a softie now. What happened to you, Yakkun? _ " Kuroo chuckles.

" _ Leave him alone _ ". 

Even though Yaku really enjoyed talking to his friends, he was really regretting telling them everything. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have called," His eyes start watering again. 

" _ No no no! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made fun of you when you're like this _ ," Kuroo apologized, with a frown on his face. 

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" Yaku cried, frustrated. Kuroo and Kenma looked at eachother, like they were communicating without words, and Kuroo nodded.

" _ Maybe you should just tell him. He could feel the same way _ ,  _ you never know _ ," Kenma pointed out. 

"No way! He probably doesn't. Even if he did, we live in different countries. No, it would too complicated," He justified. 

" _ But you make your friendship work long distance, so why not a relationship? _ " Kuroo added and Kenma nodded in agreement.

Yaku had so many thoughts running through his head. A headache started to form. 

"I'm sorry guys, I got a really bad headache right now. I'll sleep it off".

" _ Don't worry about it. Love you bro". _

" _ Bye Yaku, don't forget to drink water _ ".

"Thanks, bye guys," He hung up, and looked at the ceiling. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Yaku couldn't bear it anymore and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, everything hurt. He grunted and reluctantly got up to fix himself some aspirin, and a glass of water. He was glad that it was a Sunday and he didn’t have practice. Yaku remembered what his friends had told him to do, he wasn’t completely convinced he could do it. At least now he had accepted his feelings towards Lev.

He decided to give himself a week to confess.

“ _ Oh god, this is going to be a mess _ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again ♡～  
> I think this chapter was also kind of short but I'm not sure. If you would like longer chapters please let me know, any type of feedback is welcome.  
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
